This invention is in the field of methods and devices for aligning automobile headlights. Methods and devices have heretofore been provided for facilitating the proper alignment of automobile headlights. Likewise, various standards have been devised by the automotive industry to insure proper headlight alignment. For example, the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) annually publishes in the SAE Handbook various recommendations and standards concerning headlight alignment. Traditionally, headlights have been aligned by directing the lights toward a headlight aiming screen or wall chart which include a plurality of horizontal and vertical tapes spaced apart and arranged so as to correctly define vertical and lateral aiming areas upon which the headlight beams should fall within, assuming the headlights are properly aligned and the vehicle is located correctly relative to the screen or chart. Many such screens may be found in the neighborhood service stations and automotive repair shops. A headlight aiming screen or wall chart is shown in SAE Recommended Practice, Lighting Inspection Code--SAE J599 contained in the 1978 SAE handbook.
A more sophisticated type of alignment device is available and attaches directly atop the aiming pads of the headlights. The aiming pads typically project forwardly of the forward-looking face of the headlight. These devices typically are more expensive and complicated to operate as compared to the wall chart previously discussed. Additional SAE practices or standards relative to headlight alignment include Headlamp Testing Machines SAE J600a and Headlamp Aiming Device for Mechanically Aimable Sealed Beam Headlamp Units SAE J602c, both of which are contained in the 1978 edition of the SAE handbook.
Automobiles frequently encounter rough terrain such as railroad tracks and chuckholes and as a result, the headlights do not remain in an aligned condition. Misaligned headlights provide for a very dangerous condition during operation of the automobile during night or in poor environmental conditions, including rain, snow or fog. Thus, it is extremely desirable to realign the headlights whenever required. Nevertheless, many automobile owners do not periodically have someone properly align the automobile headlights. The expense and time involved is a deterrent to constantly maintaining proper headlight alignment. There is a need for a method and device for allowing the automobile owner to personally align the headlights without requiring purchase of expensive devices and without requiring the automobile to be taken into the automobile dealer or service station. Disclosed herein is such a method and device.